Will Love Conquer All?
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Bay and Emmett thought they'd be together forever until he made one mistake and when Bay found out, her world was shattered. Will Bay be able to forgive and give Emmett another chance or will his one mistake drive them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! I'm new to the 'Switched at Birth' site. I started looking at the stories about two months or so ago. I love 'Switched at Birth' and have watched it since the beginning. When I saw so many stories already posted for this show, I thought I'd give it a try writing for the show. Please keep in mind that I'm not sure if I'll be any good at it, but I hope you will give me a chance. I know very little sign language. Bay and Emmett are my favorite couple. I've noticed that other writers let you know when characters are signing in the story by putting the sentences in bold or italics. I'm going to make it as easy for you as I can. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to PM me or review, whichever you prefer. I realize I may make errors, so if I do, I hope you will be kind in correcting me. No one is perfect. Here is my plan on the story regarding the signing. When someone is signing in my story, I will put what they say in **_**italics**_**. If they do NOT sign, I will write the sentence as normal. If the person is signing as well as talking, I will ****bold it and underline it**. **For example, when Emmett signs, please imagine him signing when the sentence is in italics. We all do the best we can at our stories, but hopefully you'll enjoy mine. Thanks for reading. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

**Also, I wrote other stories on this site in case you were interested in checking them out. I'm writing a story for Pretty Little Liars, Hollywood Heights, and 4 stories for General Hospital (Jason/Liz, AJ/Liz, Patrick/Sabrina, & Lucky/Liz), as well as a story on fictionpress (a love story). I will leave it up to you on whether or not you choose to read them. If you do, I hope you will consider leaving a review as I love hearing what you think.**

**I love how 'Switched at Birth' is being written so far, but if I had a chance to write a different version or put my own spin on some of the storylines surrounding Bay/Emmett, this is how I would do it. I will mainly write for 'Bemmett', but I will add in other characters when they're needed. Okay, now I'm done rambling! Ha-ha. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Bay and Emmett thought they'd be together forever until he made one mistake and when Bay found out, her world was shattered. Will Bay be able to forgive and give Emmett another chance or will his one mistake drive them apart for good? R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

(Bay is just getting done with school for the day and goes to her locker to put some books in there and grab what she needs for her homework that evening. All of a sudden, Simone comes up to her, looking apologetic)

Simone: "Hey."

(Bay sees her and sighs in frustration)

Bay: "What?"

Simone: "C-Can we talk?"

Bay: (shrugs) "What's there to talk about?"

Simone: (sighs) "Bay, I'm sorry."

(Bay turns to face Simone and has an angry look on her face. She folds her arms against her chest)

Bay: "Sorry about what?"

(Bay puts her finger up to her chin like she's thinking, then puts her hand back down by her side)

Bay: "Oh, you mean about how you slept with my boyfriend? Well, make that my ex boyfriend now."

Simone: "Bay, it was a mistake. It never should have happened."

Bay: (angrily) "You're damn right it never should've happened."

Simone: "What can I do to make it up to you? I will do anything."

Bay: "What can you do? You can stay the hell out of my life."

Simone: "I-I…" (sighs) "I know we could find some way to work it out. We were friends once."

Bay: (laughs) "Yeah, we were friends until it served your purpose."

Simone: "Bay, it was one mistake. It will never happen again. If you and Emmett can get past it, why can't we?"

Bay: (confused) "Uh, Simone, Emmett and I, we're not past it. Yes, we talk sometimes, but I told him I'm not ready to get back together. I don't know if I'll ever be ready. I-I just need some space." (glares at Simone) "And I'd appreciate it if you gave me that, as well."

(Bay shuts her locker and starts to walk away when Simone calls out her name)

Simone: "Bay, we go to the same school. We're bound to run into each other."

(Bay stops and turns around to face Simone)

Bay: "We may be in the same school, but it doesn't mean I have to talk to you."

(After saying that, Bay turns around and walks away. At Carlton school, class got out as well. Emmett gets what he needs out of his locker and walks to his bike. When he gets to his bike, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see who it is, revealing Daphne. He smiles and starts talking to her by signing)

Emmett: _"What's up?"_

Daphne:_ "How are you?"_

Emmett: (shrugs) _"I'm okay."_

Daphne: _"Have you spoken to her recently?"_

Emmett: (shakes his head) _"No. She asked for space and I'm trying to give it to her."_

Daphne: (sadly) _"I can just imagine how that's going."_

Emmett: (sighs) _"Not well. I want to talk to her more than anything. But, it's like when I do, I make her angrier."_

Daphne: (sadly) _"Emmett, I'm sorry. Can I help with anything?"_

Emmett: (shakes his head) _"There's nothing you or I can do except for giving Bay her space. Believe me; I fight the urge to go to her every time I see her. It's not as often being she's at Buckner."_

Daphne: _"I hope she forgives you. I saw the way you two were around each other while you were going out. You two loved each other."_

Emmett: (nods) _"You're right. We did. Or I did."_

Daphne: (sadly) _"Emmett, she loved you, too. She-She still does. I know she does."_

Emmett: (deeply sighs) _"Yeah, well, considering what I did to her, I honestly can't tell if she still does or not."_

Daphne: _"You two were together a long time. You can't just shut off your feelings because of one mistake."_

Emmett: (frustratedly)_ "Daphne, I cheated on Bay with someone she was friends with or someone she used to be friends with or whatever. I don't know how we can get what we had back after that. I think I ruined things for good."_

Daphne: (hopeful look)_ "I'll talk to her. Maybe that will help."_

(Emmett looks at Daphne in the eyes and shakes his head)

Emmett: _"No. I don't want you involved."_

Daphne: (sighs) _"I have to do something. And I am involved. I'm her sister. We may not be biologically related, but I still consider her a sister."_

Emmett: (slowly signs, glaring at her) _"You know what I mean."_

Daphne: _"So, you won't let me do anything?"_

Emmett: (shakes his head) _"No."_ (sympathetically) _"Please. Whatever happens, it's between Bay and me."_

Daphne: (sighs) _"Okay."_ (shrugs) _"If that's what you want."_

Emmett: (nodding) _"Yes, it is."_ (briefly smiles) _"Thank you."_

(Emmett gets his helmet and puts it on and then looks back at Daphne)

Emmett: _"I gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?"_

Daphne: (nods) _"Sure."_

(Emmett gets on his bike and rides away. She sighs deeply in defeat and walks away. Bay is in her bedroom on her bed drawing on her sketch pad. She knows she should be doing homework but after the day she had at school, she needed something to take her mind off it. So, she got her sketch pad off her desk and got one of her pencils needed to draw. She went back on her bed and began drawing. She didn't have any idea on what to draw, so she decided to let her hands and her imagination do the work. After about an hour or so after starting her drawing, she finally was finished. She looked at what she ended up with. She stared at the drawing for what felt like hours, but was only a minute. She sighed deeply and put her sketch pad on her bed. She folds her legs and sighs in frustration as she looks at her sketch pad to see what she drew, which is a picture of Emmett. She takes a trip down memory lane and remembers the day of the picture that she drew. Emmett loved taking photos. He's always had a passion for it. That day, Emmett was taking lots of pictures of Bay. At first, she'd make funny faces and then pose for the camera. Emmett could tell she was enjoying herself, so he told her to continue as he kept taking pictures. After awhile, she decided she didn't want her picture taken anymore and thought it'd be cool to get a photo taken of Emmett. At first, he smiled and shook his head, explaining that he was enjoying taking her picture. After a few minutes of begging, Emmett finally caved in and let her take his picture. She giggled in response. She was able to take a few before Emmett wanted to be done, but she told him one more, but this time, she wanted a good picture of him so he smiled nice for the camera because she wanted to frame it. Emmett rolled his eyes playfully and agreed. He asked her where she wanted him to be. She told him to sit down on the bench with him leaning forward and his elbows on his thighs with his chin resting on the back of his hands and smiling. He did as she asked and she took the picture. After she took it, he got up and went to her, wanting to see the picture. After looking at it, he looked at Bay, who looks at him back. They smiled at each other and she said he looked so cute. He replied back by saying it's only because she took the picture. She laughed and Emmett responded by pulling her into a kiss. She put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist with him still holding the camera. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled back, looking at each other tenderly. He signed 'I love you' to Bay and she signed and said 'I love you, too' back to him)

(Bay shakes her head a little breaking her thoughts and she looks at her hands being they felt damp. She sees teardrops on her fingers. She realizes she was crying during the memory and can't help but let a few more tears fall down her cheeks. She sniffles as she speaks)

Bay: "Oh, Emmett. I miss you so much. I wish so badly we were still together, but I…" (sighs sadly) "…I just don't know if I can get past what happened. It-It just hurts too much. I-I wish I knew what to do, but-but I don't. No matter how much I try to move on, you keep popping up in my mind. How am I supposed to move on when memories of our time together constantly appear? I need to forget about you. But, I-I don't know if I can."

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Like I said, this is my first time writing for 'Bemmett', so hopefully you like what I've written so far. I would greatly appreciate if you left a review so I know what you think and how I'm doing. If I made any errors, kindly correct me. I love getting reviews so I hope to hear from you. Please let me know if you want me to post more chapters, in which I'd be glad to. There's more to come regarding this story being it's only the first chapter. Thanks! Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I hope more of you do so I know what you think. Hearing what you like/dislike helps me write better. It means a lot when I hear your thoughts. Thank you also to those who have followed/favorited my story. I don't own any rights to the show or characters, just my own stories.**

_Italics: signing_

**Bold and Underline: signing and talking**

Normal: regular talking

**Chapter 2**

(The next day at school, Bay is in class. She tries to concentrate during the class lecture, but her mind keeps going back to the sketch she drew of Emmett. Damn it, she thought to herself. I need to forget about him. The last time she and Emmett saw each other was a few days after he confessed that he slept with Simone. He said he knew it was wrong and instantly regretted it, but she told him to leave her alone and that she didn't want to speak to him again. Tears fell down his cheeks as she said those words. He knew she had every right to hate him, but he hoped that she would find it in her heart to forgive him. A few days later, they bumped into each other at one of their favorite places. He asked if they could talk, but it was clear she wasn't ready and left. She figured she should probably talk to him considering it's been about a week or so since they last saw each other. Bay's family told her they'd always be there for her if she wants to talk because they didn't wanna overstep. Daphne has tried to get Bay to talk to Emmett, but she refused. Bay told Daphne she wasn't ready and she didn't appreciate feeling pressured. Daphne explained she didn't mean to if she did, but it's been over a week and things were still awkward. Bay wishes she knew what to say to Daphne, but she didn't)

(Bay was able to concentrate during the last half of the lecture, which was a good thing because her teacher asked her questions during his lecture. When class finally ended, it was time for lunch. Bay sat with some of her friends, but it was clear her mind was elsewhere. She knew she needed to talk to Emmett, so she decided to text him that evening, telling him that she would meet him at their spot where they always went to when they wanted to be alone together. They would finally settle things and get everything out in the open)

(Bay loses her concentration when she sees Toby walking by. She quickly picks up her lunch tray and her backpack and dumps her half eaten lunch into the garbage and walks fast to her brother, who is surprised to see her)

Toby: "Hey, sis. What's up?"

Bay: (groans) "Trying to get through the day."

Toby: (confused) "Why? What's gotten you all sad?"

Bay: (gives Toby a look) "Really, Toby? You forgot already?"

Toby: (gets the hint) "Right. That. Sorry."

Bay: (sighs deeply) "I wish I knew what to do."

Toby: (scoffs) "Oh, I'll tell you what _I'd_ like to do. I'd like to kick his ass!"

Bay: (shakes her head) "And what will that accomplish?"

Toby: (shrugs) "It'd make me feel better." (shakes his head) "I don't know. But right now, he doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

(They walk to Toby's locker before discussing things further)

Toby: "I hope you're not thinking of taking him back, Bay. After what he did…cheating on you when Simone and I were figuring things out. I hope you also told Simone off."

Bay: (scoffs) "Oh, trust me. I gave her a piece of my mind. She's been apologizing like crazy and wants to make amends. But I don't want her in my life, not as friends or anything else, and I told her that. She doesn't seem to understand what she did."

Toby: (scoffs) "Yeah, she tried apologizing to me, as well, but I told her where to take them."

Bay: "For as long as I could remember, she's only wanted one thing and when she couldn't get it from you, she found it from someone else."

Toby: "Yeah, I should have known what she was about, but I thought I'd give her a chance. Now I really regret it. You know the days leading up to that weekend, she kept asking me if I wanted to sleep with her?"

Bay: (snorts) "That doesn't surprise me. Even when she and I were friends years ago, she'd always brag about the latest guy she'd slept with."

Toby: (sighs) "Boy, I sure do know how to pick 'em, don't I?"

Bay: "Hey." (sympethically) "It's not your fault she's always been a bitch, among other things."

Toby: "Yeah, well, I haven't exactly been the greatest at relationships. You've done better at them than I have."

Bay: (puzzled) "How have I done better?"

Toby: "Granted, Emmett messed up, but he treated you better than my previous girlfriends have treated me."

Bay: (jokingly) "Oh, do I need to fix you up with someone?" (smiles) "I totally can, if you want."

Toby: (warning her) "Don't even think about it."

Bay: (admitting defeat) "Gotcha." (sympathetically) "But, seriously Toby, I'm here if you need me."

(Toby shuts his locker and faces her)

Toby: (smiles) "Same here, Bay. I may not like Emmett at the moment, but if you ever need to vent, I'm here." (tilts his head) "Can't guarantee I'll be objective when it comes to him, but I'll listen."

Bay: (chuckles softly) "Sounds good."

(After school is done for the day, Bay goes to her room and is about to sit down after taking off her backpack when she sees an envelope with her name on it. She has a puzzled look on her face as she wonders at first who it's from. She recognizes the hand writing after a minute and opens the envelope up so she can see what's inside it. After setting the envelope on her bed, she opens the letter and reads it)

Bay,

I know you said you wanted space and I've done my best to give that to you. But, ever since you told me you never wanted to see me again, I've been a mess. Bay, I know you're hurting and you have every right to hate me. But, please, talk to me. I have never felt for someone what I feel for you. I know we're still young, but I truly believe that you and I are meant to be together. I know it'll take time to heal our relationship. But please, Bay, talk to me. If you want to hell at me, hit me, or anything else, that's fine. I miss you. I will wait to hear from you.

Love, Emmett

PS-I asked Daphne to give this to you. Please don't be mad at her. If you're mad, be mad at me.

(As Bay finishes reading the letter Emmett wrote, she falls down on her bed and breaks down in tears. She stays in the same spot for about fifteen minutes and cries while rereading the letter. What was she supposed to do now? The love of her life broke her heart and as much as she wanted to forgive him and run into his very willing arms, she knows she's too upset to do that. She can't talk to Daphne because she knows what Daphne would say and she was not ready to hear it. She knew what Toby would say because he pretty much told her he'd listen, but he couldn't be very objective considering the situation with Simone. There was one person who she felt comfortable discussing this with who would be objective and not just tell her what she wanted to hear. She gets off her bed and walks to her mother's room. The bedroom door is almost closed, but open enough where she can see a little of the room. Bay knocks on the door. She hears a 'come in', which she does. Kathryn notices her daughter and smiles at her)

Kathryn: "Hey, honey."

Bay: (briefly smiles) "Hi."

(Kathryn takes one look at her daughter and can tell she's been crying. Kathryn looks at her daughter sadly)

Kathryn: "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

(Kathryn can tell Bay wants to talk, but that it's hard to say something. Kathryn pats her bed so Bay and her can sit down and talk)

Kathryn: "Come here, honey."

(Bay and Kathryn both sit down in the middle of the bed and get comfortable. Kathryn looks at her daughter patiently. She gives Bay a warm hug before looking at her)

Kathryn: "Whenever you're ready, honey. Take your time. No rush."

Bay: (sniffles) "I-I don't know what to do, mom."

Kathryn: (lowers her head a little) "You mean about Emmett?"

(Bay nods in repliance)

Bay: "I loved him so much, mom. I know I'm only sixteen, but I honestly thought we were gonna be together forever."

Kathryn: "I understand what you mean by saying you're only sixteen so you think you're too young to be in love."

Bay: "Do you feel I'm too young to be in love?"

Kathryn: (sighs) "If you were any other sixteen year old and I didn't know you, yes, I'd probably think sixteen might be too young. But, being I do know you…" (smiling) "Bay Madeline Kennish…I've seen the way you and Emmett were around each other the last couple of months."

Bay: (lowers her head a little) "And?"

(Bay was almost afraid of her mother's answer, but she knew she needed to hear it)

Kathryn: (smiles) "I can see how much you two loved each other. Your father and I weren't too much older than you when we fell in love. In my opinion, age doesn't always matter when you're in love. I saw Emmett's and your feelings for each other blossom. He treated you the way a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend: with respect, love, and honesty."

(Kathryn could see the face Bay was making and spoke up)

Kathryn: "But, I will say this. It was NOT right what he did. He hurt you deeply and that is something I will not tolerate. I don't care how much I adore Emmett, he shouldn't have slept with Simone."

(Bay can't help but softly cry during this. Kathryn gently touches her daughter's cheek in comfort and then softly uses her thumb to wipe away the tears on Bay's cheeks)

Kathryn: "I'm so sorry he hurt you, honey. No girl…young woman, I mean…should have to go through that."

(Bay takes the letter Emmett wrote her out of the pocket of her sweatshirt. She stares at it for a minute before speaking)

Bay: "He was so passionate about his feelings in the letter. That's what tore me up all over again." (softly cries) "I-I don't know what to do."

Kathryn: "Can I…Would you mind if…" (stopping herself) "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask."

(Bay touches her mother's shoulder and encourages her to ask her question)

Kathryn: (hesitantly) "Would you mind if I read the note? The note Emmett wrote you, I mean. I promise I won't laugh or do anything except try to help you make sense from it. You sound so torn up over it that I'd like to help if I can."

Bay: (nods & sniffles) "Yeah, you can."

Kathryn: (hesitantly) "Are you sure? If you prefer the note be kept private, I will understand completely, honey."

Bay: (shakes her head) "No, I want you to. To be honest, you're the only one besides Emmett I truly trusted because I know you would never tell me what I wanna hear."

Kathryn: (confused) "What about Daphne or Regina?"

Bay: (sighs) "Well, Daphne has been trying to get me to talk to Emmett and I feel I'm not ready to. As for Regina, I got nothing against her, but…I don't know, I just feel closer to you." (winces) "Does that make me a bad person?"

Kathryn: (shakes her head) "No, Bay, not at all. I know you love Regina and Daphne, but I'm sure what you're saying is because you've known me longer and you pretty much just met Regina, you feel more comfortable coming to me about some things. Did I say it right?"

Bay: (smiles a little) "Yes, you said it right. And I have no problem with you reading the letter." (chuckles a little) "Right now, I need a little advice from my mom."

Kathryn: (smiles) "And I'd be more than happy to give it to you. I'll help you out the best I can."

Bay: (chuckles & sniffles) "I know you will, mom."

(Bay gives her mother the letter. Kathryn puts on her reading glasses and quietly reads the letter. After a few minutes of silence and Bay staring at her mother trying to read her facial expressions, Kathryn finishes reading the letter. She takes off her reading glasses and gives her daughter back the letter)

Kathryn: "Here you go, sweetheart."

Bay: (nervously) "So, what did you think?"

Kathryn: "I noticed at the bottom, he commented that he asked Daphne to give it to you."

Bay: (nods) "Yeah."

Kathryn: "I guess being he couldn't see you, he made one last attempt to reach out to you and Daphne offered to help."

Bay: (scoffs) "Yeah, I'm not exactly happy with her right now because of her insistence that I talk to Emmett, but oh well."

Kathryn: (sympathetically) "I'm sure she's just trying to help."

Bay: (rolls her eyes) "I guess. Anyway, what'd you think of the letter?"

Kathryn: (sighs) "Well, judging from what he wrote, it's clear he deeply regrets what he did. I can also tell he really wants to talk to you."

(Kathryn touches Bay on her thigh and smiles tenderly)

Kathryn: "Do you know what you want to do?"

Bay: (deeply sighs) "I wish I knew what the right thing to do was. A part of me wants to hear him out because maybe what he tells me will help our relationship somehow."

Kathryn: (tilts her head) "What about the other part?"

Bay: (tears in her eyes) "The other part of me never wants to speak to him again."

(Bay sniffles and wipes the tears that fell on her cheeks)

Bay: "Mom, when Emmett cheated on me with Simone, my heart broke into a thousand pieces. I never want to hurt like that again, but I…" (sighs) "…I kinda feel like I owe him a chance to explain."

(Kathryn silently nods and sadly looks at her daughter. It upsets her to see her daughter in so much pain. She caresses Bay's cheek and also gives her daughter a warm and comforting hug. After they break free, Kathryn speaks)

Kathryn: "You said you were trying to figure out what to do?"

(Bay nods at her mother)

Kathryn: (nods) "Okay. Now, this is only my opinion, so it's totally up to you on whether you want to take it. Being you haven't really talked Emmett since the night he confessed…well, I mean, you've talked to him a little after that, but anyway…I would hear him out and listen to what he has to say. It may help somehow to hear why he did what he did and how he feels. Now, granted, you may not like it, but at least you'll know how his heart feels. As for you, have you told him how you feel? I mean, really opened up to him on how much he hurt you?"

Bay: (shakes her head slowly) "No." (sniffles) "I pretty much yelled at him the last time we talked."

Kathryn: (nods) "Okay. This time, instead of yelling, try telling him how you feel. I'm sure you'll want to raise your voice, which is understandable, but just be open and honest. At least that way, he'll know how you feel. I think it may bring you a little bit of closure to get everything out in the open so you both know how the other feels. Now, like I said, you do what you feel is right or whatever you're comfortable with." (smiles) "I'm here if you need to discuss what happened or anything else."

Bay: (chuckles softly) "Thanks, mom."

(Kathryn pulls Bay into a hug)

Kathryn: "Oh, anytime my love, anytime."

(They break free and smile at each other before Bay leaves her mother's room. Bay goes back to her room and sits on her bed. She sits there for a minute to decide what she wants to do next. She then takes her phone out of her backpack and looks up Emmett's number. She touches the 'text' button to write him a text. She looks at her phone to see the time, which shows 7:30pm. She decides to talk to him the next day after school. She writes him a text)

Emmett,

I know we haven't talked much since a few days after the dance. I'm ready to talk now. I think there's a lot we need to discuss. Can we meet tomorrow after school sometime at our hang out place?

Bay

(Bay reads what she typed and looks at it for a second before slowly pressing 'send'. She admits to herself how nervous she is on wondering how he'll respond. She slowly puts down her phone and decides to do her homework being she hasn't worked on it yet since she came home from school. After an hour or so of doing her homework, her phone beeps. She looks at her phone, setting her homework down. She notices she got a reply back from Emmett. Her heart beats rapidly and she starts to get really nervous. She tries to calm down, but she knows she won't be able to until she reads what Emmett wrote. She swallows hard as she clicks the 'see text' on her phone. She reads what Emmett wrote)

Bay,

I'm glad you texted me. I've been so worried that I wouldn't hear from you. I would love to meet you sometime after school tomorrow. I agree that there's a lot to talk about. I'm truly sorry for everything and I can't wait to see you.

Love,

Emmett

(Bay rereads Emmett's text and a few tears form in her eyes. She puts her phone down)

Bay: "Well, ahem, I guess there's no turning back now. I know mom's right in suggesting I talk to Emmett. I guess he and I will both have our chance to get everything out in the open." (sighs) "I just hope I get somewhat of a closure because right now, I don't have a clue on what comes next."

(Bay wipes her eyes before going back to her homework)

**Thank you for reading. I hope you will leave a review so I know how I'm doing and what you think so far. Please keep in mind that I'm doing my best at writing this story, but if I made any errors, kindly let me know. Please let me know if you want to read more. If you do, I will gladly post another chapter. Also, please let me know if you want me to continue to let you know when the person is signing, signing/talking, and talking like normal at the beginning of each chapter or if you get it. Thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all who have followed/favorite my story. I noticed I haven't gotten very many reviews for this story. I really wish you would review so I know what your thoughts are. I enjoy hearing from you so please, please review. If I'm doing bad at this story, please tell me. If I'm doing good, please tell me. Thanks. I don't own the show/characters, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 3**

(At 6:30am, Bay's alarm clock went off. She groans and rolls over, silently hoping her alarm clock going off was just a dream. When it keeps going off, Toby comes in the room and turns it off. He looks at Bay and puts his hands on his hips and speaks in an annoying tone)

Toby: (sighs) "Bay, wake up. Come on."

(Bay lifts her head up and notices Toby and gives him a confused look)

Bay: "Toby, what are you doing in my room?"

Toby: "Well, I was in the bathroom getting ready when I heard your alarm clock going off and it was getting very annoying. I got tired of listening to it and it was clear you weren't going to turn it off."

Bay: (gives him a look) "I was about to."

Toby: (arms folded) "Uh-huh. Yeah, right. Bay, you're worse than I am."

(Bay lifts up her covers so she can sit up in bed and then looks at Toby again)

Bay: (leans her head back a little) "What are you talking about, Toby? You always get up when your alarm clock goes off."

Toby: (nods) "That's why I said you're worse than I am. Because I get up right away and you don't. Bay Kennish, I have a feeling you'll never change."

Bay: (tilts her head & smiles) "But you still love me."

Toby: (deeply sighs) "Unfortunately."

Bay: (gives him a look) "Hey." (hitting him)

(Toby walks back a few steps so Bay can't reach him and he holds his arm where his sister hit him)

Toby: "Hey! Ow! I was just kidding!"

Bay: (shrugs) "Oh well."

Toby: (shakes his head) "Well, I'm gonna finish getting ready. Think you can manage to stay up and not go back to sleep, sleepyhead?"

Bay: (tilts her head) "Maybe I'll go back to sleep just to drive you nuts."

(Toby gives his sister a warning look. Bay can't help but smile and shakes her head)

Bay: "My turn to be kidding."

Toby: "Funny."

Bay: "Hurry up in the bathroom so I can get in."

Toby: (puts his hands up) "Bay, there's like three other bathrooms in this house. Find a different one."

Bay: "I like the one that's across the hall."

Toby: "You mean the one that's close to my room?"

Bay: "My room, too."

Toby: "Yeah, well, I got there first. Tough luck."

Bay: (annoyed) "I hate you."

Toby: (smiles) "Aw, I love you, too, sis."

(As Toby leaves, he waves at his sister. She's tempted to throw a pillow at him, but decides against it)

Bay: (scoffs) "Brothers."

(Bay gets off the bed completely and makes her bed so it looks neat. As she's getting ready for school, she turns on her phone being it was turned off during the night. When she goes into the closet to pick out an outfit to wear, she hears her phone beep. She looks toward her phone, wondering who would be texting her or trying to get a hold of her late last night or so early in the morning. After she picks out her outfit, she puts it on the bed and grabs her phone to see who tried to contact her. She notices it's a text and it's from Emmett)

Bay: (confused) "I just talked to him. What else did he want?"

(Bay presses the 'see text' button on her phone and reads Emmett's text)

Bay,

I'm sorry if I'm bugging you. I just wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to seeing you later, even though all we're doing is discussing everything. Thanks for agreeing. You have no idea how happy I am on that. I will stop texting you now. Take care.

Emmett

(Bay sighs in frustration. When she told him she would talk to him after school, she figured he was looking forward to it being they haven't really discussed things, but she still wasn't completely sure what she was going to say. Should she yell at him? Technically, she already did that the night of his confession. She had to admit she was tempted to yell at him again, but she reminded herself that wasn't gonna accomplish anything. Bay remembered her mom's advice: to pour her heart out to him so he knows how much he hurt her. Right now, she didn't know if she would ever consider going back out with him. She privately admitted she missed him, but not enough to take him back. She shook her head, breaking her thoughts)

Bay: (sighs) "All I need to do is get through school and then Emmett and I can sort out our feelings."

(She puts down her phone and finishes getting dressed and then does her hair. She puts the front part up a little so it's not in her face. She puts on some makeup on before going downstairs to the kitchen. She sees her parents making breakfast. Kathryn looks at Bay and speaks)

Kathryn: (smiles) "Hi, honey."

Bay: (briefly smiles) "Hi, mom."

Kathryn: "Do you want some breakfast? Your father and I are making scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast."

Bay: (shaking her head) "No, that's okay. I'm not really hungry. I'll probably just get a glass of orange juice."

John: (worriedly) "You okay, Bay?"

Bay: (nods) "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

John: "Well, you just look a little tense…like you've nervous about something. Something you want to talk about?"

(Bay's eyes widen as she tries to think of a good reason for her facial expression. Kathryn interrupts and speaks)

Kathryn: "I'm sure she's just not hungry. Besides, I'm sure you probably just have a big test today, don't you?"

(The look Kathryn gives her daughter is a signal that she's covering for her because she knows why Bay is really nervous. John doesn't notice this exchange as he's busy getting breakfast done at the moment. Bay stutters a little before being able to speak)

Bay: "You're right, mom. I have a big test today and wanna do good on it."

(John briefly looks at Bay before turning his attention back on the food)

John: (smiles) "You'll do just fine. You always do."

Bay: (smiles a little) "Thanks, dad."

(Kathryn quickly pours some orange juice in a cup and gives it to Bay, who thanks her. They smile at each other as Kathryn mouths 'good luck', meaning with her chat with Emmett. Bay smiles quickly in repliance and goes to school. She drinks her juice on the way to school and is done by the time she enters the school parking lot. After Bay parks her car, she walks in the school and as she's walking to her locker, she sees Simone in the hallway. Bay turns her head so she doesn't have to see Simone's face. Simone gives her an uneasy look before finally passing her. When Bay gets to her locker, she goes through her locker and backpack. She hears her cell phone beep. Bay takes a break from her locker to see who texted her. She sighs when she notices the text is from Daphne. Bay presses the 'see text' button and reads it)

Bay,

I haven't heard from you in a few days. Didn't know if you were mad at me all or avoiding me. I don't think you are as I'm sure you're just busy. Just wondering if you spoke with Emmett. I don't mean to keep asking, but I really think you two should sort everything out. I know it's your choice and I respect that. TTYL. Daphne

(Bay sighs in frustration)

Bay: "If it's not one person asking or bringing up the subject, it's another. First Emmett and now Daphne. I can understand Emmett's reasoning, but Daphne is driving me nuts."

(As Bay finishes with her locker and backpack, Toby comes up to her)

Toby: "Hey."

(Bay looks at her brother and says 'hey' back, but it's clear by the tone of her voice she's not happy)

Toby: "Ooh…wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" (gestures) "Oh, that's right, you did."

(Bay gives Toby a warning look. He looks at her apologically)

Toby: "Sis, I'm sorry. I don't mean to make things worse. I was just kidding, but I guess today isn't a good day for jokes."

Bay: (smiles a little) "It's okay, Toby. Yes, I'm having a bad day and it's only the morning. I love Daphne, but she's getting on my nerves regarding the situation with Emmett."

Toby: (puzzled) "What do you mean? How is she getting on your nerves?"

Bay: (sighs) "I know she wants Emmett and I to be happy, but she won't shut up about me giving him a chance to explain."

Toby: "Bay, don't let Daphne force you to do something you're not ready for."

Bay: "It's not…" (sighs deeply) "…It's not that I'm not ready for it, I just feel like she's keeps hounding me to talk to him."

Toby: (scoffs) "Yeah, when the same thing happens to her that's happening to you, she won't like you hounding her like she's doing to you. Not saying you'll do that. Do you want me to talk to her?"

Bay: (smiles a little) "No, Toby, that's okay. Thanks, though. You're a great brother."

Toby: (smiles) "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

(They both laugh before saying they better get to class. Class was boring as usual, but Bay still paid attention and participated in classroom discussions. By the time school was done, Bay knew what she needed to do next before she could go home. It was time to talk to Emmett. She had an idea on what to say to him, but was afraid she wouldn't be able to get the words out. Still she knew she had to try. Her and Emmett agreed to talk sometime after school, but she knew he was eager to see her so she was sure he'd be waiting for her. She sighed deeply as she got into her car and headed for her and Emmett's spot. When she got there, she saw Emmett waiting for her. The way he looked when she pulled up and parked her car, she knew he drove straight from school. She parked her car near his motorcycle so she wouldn't have far to walk. When she got out, she closed her door and leaned against it. Emmett and Bay stood in their spot for awhile and stared at each other for awhile before she started walking towards him slowly. When she got to the end of the bench, she stopped. He was on the other side of the bench so there was room for her to sit down. She debated whether to sit down or stand up but decided to sit down. She sat down on the other side of the bench so there was space between them. She looked at him before speaking)

Bay: (sighs) **"Okay, let's talk."**

**Thank you for reading. I'm hoping you are enjoying the story. Reviews are politely encouraged so I know what you think of the story so far. I'm enjoying writing this story. I used some of the shows scenes along with my own ideas as it's needed for my story. All reviews welcome. Take care! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't remember Emmett's dad's ex girlfriend (the one that hid the drugs in the garage), so I thought of a different name. If any of you know it, please let me know so I can fix my error. Thanks. Reviews are encouraged so I know what you think and if I need to work on anything. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I don't own SAB, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 4**

(Toby is outside shooting hoops in the backyard area where the basketball hoop is at. He's in gym clothes and a little sweaty. Daphne is about to go inside her apartment that she shares with Regina when she spots Toby. She stands by the door to her place, debating whether or not to go in. She finally decides to go to Toby. As she's walking to him, Toby sees her out of the corner of his eye. He stops shooting hoops and looks at Daphne and waves at her. She smiles and waves back at him. He puts the basketball down next to his feet so he can sign. Daphne talks as she's signing)

Daphne: **"How's it going?"**

Toby: (nods) **"Fine. What about you?"**

Daphne: (nods) **"I'm okay."**

(Toby can tell something is on Daphne's mind)

Toby: **"You okay?"**

Daphne: **"Yeah. Why?"**

Toby: "**Well, I can tell something is on your mind. I'm here if you wanna talk."**

Daphne: **"I-Is…"** (sighs) **"…is Bay okay?"**

Toby: (confused) **"What do you mean?"**

Daphne: **"Well, I-I tried texting her to see how she's doing a few times, but she never replied back."**

Toby: (shrugs) **"She's probably busy."**

Daphne: (worriedly) **"Are you sure?"**

Toby: **"Do you have something specific you're worried about?"**

Daphne: (sighs) **"I think you know who I'm talking about."**

(Toby studies Daphne's facial expressions and can tell she's referring to Emmett and Bay. Toby tries to play dumb, but Daphne makes it clear that they need to discuss it)

Toby: (sighs deeply) **"It's none of our business, Daphne. It's between them."**

Daphne: **"I-I know it's between them, but I can't help it if I'm worried about them."**

Toby: **"Daphne, I understand that, but we need to give them time to discuss everything. You texting Bay all the time is not helping her."**

(Daphne looks at him weirdly)

Daphne: (puzzled) **"Wait, how do you know I texted Bay about it unless she talked to you about it?"** (little shocked) **"She did, didn't she?"**

Toby: (deeply sighs) **"Yes, she told me about it. She needed someone to talk to and I let her vent."**

Daphne: (tilts her heads, confused) **"If she can talk to you, why can't she talk to me as well?"**

Toby: (tilts his head, getting annoyed) **"Maybe because you keep texting her. Daphne, I know you mean well, but you need to give her space. She will talk to you when she's ready. But she definitely won't anytime soon the way you keep bugging her."**

Daphne: (sighs sadly) **"It's just that…I want her to be happy and Emmett made her happy."**

Toby: (scoffs) **"Not in the end, he didn't."**

Daphne: (winces) **"I take it you're referring to Simone?"**

Toby: (scoffs & nods) **"Yes. Daphne, Emmett really hurt Bay when he cheated. Simone hurt me, too. Yeah, Simone and I weren't as serious as Emmett and Bay were, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. What Emmett and Simone did was wrong. I know they said it was a mistake, but the fact is, it still happened. I mean, how would you feel if it was you in Bay's position? Would you be able to just forgive and forget?"**

(Daphne looks down in repliance. She knows what Toby said was right, but she admitted to herself that she didn't want to hear it because she saw how close Bay and Emmett were. She nods sadly, still looking down. If she were honest with herself, she knew Emmett made a mistake, a big mistake. She closes her eyes and a few tears fall down her cheeks)

Toby: "Hey."

(Toby lifts Daphne's chin up gently with his hand so she's looking at him. She sniffles)

Toby: **"I was in the same spot you were. At first, I couldn't believe it, either. I was in a little bit of denial. But, when I saw Simone for the first time since it happened, I looked at her in disgust. I debated whether to give her another chance, but it was clear the way she acted that she was just sorry she got caught. If she showed any remorse that Emmett is actually showing, things might've been different. But, I know her history, Daphne. She goes from one guy to the next." **(shakes his head)** "I was just stupid enough to be caught in the crossfire. I thought I'd give her a chance, but it became clear she only wanted one thing: sex. She also tried to change me into a different person."**

Daphne: (shakes her head) **"She was an idiot for hurting you, Toby. You're one of the sweetest guys I know. Simone doesn't know what she's missing."** (smiles a little) **"If you ask me, it's her loss. I know I may not be biological related to Bay, but I still consider her as well as you family."**

Toby: (nods & smiles) **"Me, too."**

Daphne: (sighs sadly) **"And, I'm sorry for bugging Bay so much. I hope she knows I was only trying to help."**

Toby: (smiles a little) **"I'm sure she does."**

Daphne: (shakes her head) **"What Emmett did, I know it hurt Bay. What he did was wrong. I just hope everything works out because they really loved each other."**

Toby: (nods slowly) **"Yeah, they did. Bay was really hurt when her ex Ty left with only a few days notice when he joined the army. There's nothing wrong with joining, don't get me wrong. But he didn't even tell Bay until one night at dinner in front of all of us. Including mom and dad."**

Daphne: (sighs deeply) **"I can just imagine what she went through with that."**

Toby: **"Yeah, it wasn't fun. But Bay got through it because she's tough. She's tougher than we all think she is."**

Daphne: (smiles a little) "**With all of us there for her, how could she not be tough?"**

(Toby chuckles softly. He asks her if she wants to shoot some hoops with him, but she politely declines. She tells him to have fun and she goes home to start on her homework. Toby goes back to shooting hoops. At Bay and Emmett's spot, Bay and Emmett look nervously at each other. She tries not to stare at him, so she looks around for a moment. She's kicking herself right now because all the stuff she planned on saying she forgot. It's like she's drawing a blank. Emmett notices Bay is a little uncomfortable so he leans in a little closer to Bay and reaches out to her, which she notices. She looks at him)

Emmett: (concerned) _"Are you okay? You seem a little tense."_

Bay: (chuckles nervously) **"I knew what I was gonna say when I was coming here, but the moment I saw you, it's like my memory went away."** (smiles nervously) **"I guess I'm more nervous than I thought."**

(Emmett scoots closer to her and gently touches her arm before signing)

Emmett: _"I hope you know that you never have to be nervous around me. You can tell me anything you want. I-I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. You must have a million thoughts going through your mind."_

Bay: (chuckles nervously) **"Yeah, I guess you can say that."**

Emmett: _"Take your time. I don't have anywhere else I need to be. I'd rather be with you anyway than at home."_

Bay: (shakes her head) **"Don't-Don't do that."**

(Bay starts to get a little squirmish on the bench)

Emmett: (confused) _"Do what?"_

Bay: (sighs) **"Pretending like everything is okay when it isn't."**

Emmett: (shakes his head) _"I'm not saying it is. I know we have a lot to go through before we can move on."_

Bay: (confused) **"When you say 'move on', d-do you mean to-together or separately?"**

Emmett: _"I hope together. I love you, Bay. I never stopped. I…"_ (smiles a little) _"…I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you."_

Bay: (shakes her head) **"You can't do that, Emmett."**

Emmett: (confused & shrugs) _"What do you mean? What am I doing?"_

(Bay sighs deeply in frustration and gets up from the bench and walks a few feet before stopping and turns around, facing Emmett. She starts to get angry)

Bay: **"You-You…"**

(Bay turns her head, looking away from Emmett. After taking a deep breath, she looks back at Emmett and talks and signs)

Bay: **"You can't just pretend everything is okay."**

Emmett: (nods) _"I know that."_

Bay: **"Do you? Because it feels like you want to forget what happened. And I'm sorry, Emmett, but-but I can't."**

(Bay gets tears in her eyes. Emmett looks at her and notices the tears in her eyes. He looks like he's about to come to her to comfort her, but she signs 'no' and tells him to stay there)

Emmett: (sadly_) "Bay, I'm sorry. I-I wish I could take it back. Hurting you…it-it was the biggest mistake of my life. I will never forgive myself."_

Bay: **"I-I don't know if I can forgive you, either."**

(Tears go down Bay's cheeks)

Bay: **"I know I hurt you when I went to your father about what his girlfriend was doing, but I did it because I cared so much for you. I didn't want to go to your dad and I know I promised you I wouldn't, but I honestly didn't know what to do because your mom came to me and pleaded with me to talk to your dad or the judge. I didn't want to do either of them, but let's face it…your mom doesn't ask for my help very often. So, when she did, I-I've never felt so torn in my life."**

(Bay turns around, her back towards him, and she breaks down crying. Emmett sits there for a moment staring at her. He can't hear her crying, but he knows she is because of the way she was moments ago and how she turned around so he can't look at her. He knows she didn't want him near her, but his heart is breaking into a million pieces, so he quickly gets up from the bench and walks to her. He puts his arms around her trying to comfort her. At first, she tries to break away from him, but he gently squeezes her even more, not wanting to let her go. Tears fall down his cheeks and he rests his head against the back of her head. They stay like that for a few minutes or so. She wipes her eyes and he lets her go when she tries to turn around. She walks past him a little bit and then turns around as does he and they face each other. Both their eyes are red from crying so much)

Emmett: _"Yes, I was mad that you went to my dad about Diane. I was so hurt that you did that, especially when I asked you to stay out of it."_

(Emmett scoffs and then laughs a little)

Emmett: _"My mom…she isn't exactly always known for being discreet. I love her, but she doesn't know when to stop." _(sighs sadly) _"Bay, I know my mom put you in a tough spot between helping her when I asked you to stay out of it. I didn't know everything that was going on. With the drugs, I mean. To be honest, I-I don't think I was ready to hear it. I know you would never lie to me, Bay."_

Bay: (shakes her head sadly) **"No, I wouldn't. I loved you too much to intentionally hurt you. I wanted to surprise you with that part for your motorcycle so Toby and I went to your dad's place in the garage to measure it and Diane was there."** (sighs) **"When we saw the drugs, Toby and I were shocked. We did NOT know she hid them there. I-I honestly didn't know what to do and I didn't want you to get hurt by what I found and Diane didn't help matters when she asked us to keep quiet. So, I went to my mom. Now, before you say anything, I didn't tell her the whole story. Just enough to get her opinion. She suggested I go talk to your dad or your mom, so I chose your dad because I didn't want your mom involved unless it was necessary."**

Emmett: (rolls his eyes & scoffs) _"Yeah, I shouldn't have been surprised that my mother got in the middle. She does have a habit of doing that."_

Bay: **"Yeah, well, to be fair, she was just looking out for you. My mother would've done the same thing."**

Emmett: (sighs) _"I know my mother meant well, but she went too far when she made a scene at the art gallery. She didn't really give my dad a chance to explain."_

Bay: **"When I spoke to your dad, he said he was gonna break things off with Diane because he didn't want your mom to 'win'. Those were his exact words."**

(Emmett looks at her in shock and tries to process what Bay just told him. The look on his face tells Bay he didn't know his own father said that. He finally gathers himself and signs)

Emmett: (hurt & surprised) _"H-He said that? My-My father actually said that?"_

(Bay looks at him sadly. She hates that she told him this, but she wanted him to know the truth. She knows he loves his father and she liked him too, but he deserved to know what hi s father said to Bay)

Bay: (nods slowly & whispers) **"Yes. He said that."** (normal voice) **"When he said that, my jaw literally dropped because he pretty much said he didn't want Melody to win. So, he was gonna break up with Diane being she was hurting his chances of keeping custody of you was not right. He then said he wouldn't let Melody win."**

(Emmett looks down sadly and shakes his head while walking to the bench to sit down. He sits down and leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and he lets his forehead slowly fall to his hands. Bay can tell Emmett is heartbroken over hearing all of this. Her head tells her not to go to him because she's still hurting. But her heart was breaking over his sadness. She walks slowly to him and sits down on the bench, learning toward him a little and puts her hands on his shoulder, comforting him. She moves her hand up and down his shoulder and back and a few more tears run down her cheeks. Emmett leans backward and puts his hands down a little and looks at Bay, as if asking her if he can see comfort in her arms. A few tears go down his cheeks and she smiles a little and nods at him, as if telling him she'll comfort him. He goes into her arms and she holds him tight and she lets him break down in tears. Emmett rests his head on her shoulder as she rests her head on the other side of his shoulder. After about fifteen minutes of comforting him, Emmett pulls away and looks at Bay with his eyes soaked in tears and he briefly smiles)

Emmett: _"Thank you."_

(Bay looks at Emmett with a confused look)

Bay: **"For what?"**

Emmett: _"For comforting me. I know I don't deserve it after what I did. But I still appreciate it."_

Bay: (smiles a little) **"No problem."** (shakes her head) **"No matter what you and I did to each other, I will never forgive your dad for saying that."**

Emmett: (shakes his head) _"Right now, I don't think I can. It's one thing to fight for me because he wanted me, but it's another thing to fight for me because he wanted to win."_

(Emmett scoffs and shakes his head)

Emmett: _"At least my mom had a reason for fighting for me…because she didn't want me around anything illegal…meaning drugs if Diane ever got caught."_

Bay: **"So, are you okay with living with your mom?"**

Emmett: (shrugs) _"I guess. She has too many rules, though. I hate that."_

Bay: (chuckles lightly) **"At least she cares, though, right? That's probably her way of showing you she loves you."**

Emmett: (shrugs)_ "I guess. I wish she didn't have so many, though."_

Bay: (chuckles softly) **"Gotta love parents who have lots of rules. My parents tend to have too many." **(rolls her eyes) **"Oh well."**

(They both laugh softly. Emmett looks at his watch. He looks back at Bay)

Emmett: _"I better go. I would love to stay longer, but I'm sure mom is wondering where I'm at." _(rolls his eyes)_ "Don't need to give her another reason to get mad."_

Bay: (smiles a little) **"She loves you. She means well…no matter how many times we'd like to think that our mothers don't."**

(Emmett smiles a little and nods in repliance. They get up from the bench and look at each other)

Emmett:_ "Thank you for coming. I'm glad we talked."_

Bay: (nods) **"Me, too."**

(Bay walks past Emmett and goes to her car and gets in and looks at Emmett briefly before driving away. Emmett waves at her as she drives away. He speaks)

Emmett: (sighs) "I love you, Bay Kennish."

(He goes to his motorcycle and drives away)

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A lot of revelations were said in this chapter. Reviews are encouraged so I know how you feel about the chapter and story. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. Sorry for not updating in awhile. With my other stories I also write for, it can be hard to update often. Please don't hate me. Please let me know how I'm doing and if you want another chapter posted. Thanks. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate those who take the time to review. I like hearing what you like about the story and even what you don't like. Please keep reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Those of you that told me Emmett's dad's ex was named Olivia, thank you. I couldn't remember. Thank you for being patient on my updates, but it does help when I hear you request updates in your reviews because it shows me you like this story. If you want anything specific to happen in this story, let me know. I will do my best to make it happen. It may not happen for a little while depending when I'm able to write it, but I will try. As for the review regarding the stuttering in my chapters when someone is signing, being I don't sign, I wasn't sure if it was possible or not. Like I said at the beginning of this story, I may make mistakes, but I hope you won't hold it against me. I realize that when a person signs, you don't stutter, but when I picture the scene, I imagine them talking and if they're having trouble expressing their thoughts to the person, that's where the 'stuttering' comes in. Because if it was me, I'd have trouble signing or speaking as well. If I'm wrong, I apologize. I'm not trying to offend anyone. I hope you will still read/review for this story. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

(The next day, Bay is getting ready for school. There's a knock on her bedroom door. When Bay asks who it is, Kathryn speaks. Bay says she can come in. Kathryn goes to her daughter)

Kathryn: "Hi, sweetie."

Bay: (smiles briefly) "Hey."

Kathryn: "How was school yesterday? You were gone for most of the evening yesterday, so I didn't see you."

Bay: (nodding) "Fine."

(Kathryn can tell her daughter seems a little sad)

Kathryn: "Honey, are you okay? You look like something is on your mind."

Bay: "I'm fine."

(When it's clear Bay is still upset, Kathryn goes on her daughter's bed and taps it)

Kathryn: "Come here, baby."

(When Bay goes to sit down next to her mother, Kathryn looks at her daughter in the eyes)

Kathryn: "I will never force you to open up to me, but I want you to know I'm always here. I will wait until you're ready to talk. Okay?"

(Bay nods and briefly looks down sadly before softly sighing and looks up at her mother)

Bay: "It-It's Emmett."

Kathryn: (nods slowly) "Okay. Take your time."

Bay: "We talked last night. There were some things we didn't have a chance to discuss, but we cleared the air for the most part."

Kathryn: "Did you yell or raise your voice?"

Bay: (shakes her head) "No. Your advice worked. But there were a lot of tears."

Kathryn: (sighs sadly) "I figured as much. When discussing a relationship, it's never easy and tears can be shed."

Bay: "I told Emmett about the drugs his father's ex left in the garage."

Kathryn: (surprised) "Drugs? Does she do drugs?"

Bay: (shakes her head) "Not that I know of. She said it was for her friends."

Kathryn: (sighs) "I'm just glad you weren't involved."

Bay: "Emmett was mad to say the least that not only did Diane keep them but that in the end, his father cared more about winning custody then because he loved him. I-I mean, I'm sure he does love Emmett, but that's not the impression I got when I spoke to him."

Kathryn: (sighs deeply) "It can be very hard to hear that a parent might care more about winning than having telling your son or daughter you truly care for them."

Bay: (scoffs) "Yeah, no kidding." (sighs) "I feel bad for him, but I-I'm still hurt by what happened. Part of me understands that he knew what he did was wrong, but every time I see him, I'm still reminded of what happened." (scoffs) "And it doesn't help that I see her every day."

Kathryn: (puzzled) "Who?"

Bay: "Simone."

Kathryn: (softly) "Oh." (hopeful voice) "Does she seem remorseful about the situation?"

Bay: "If she would've done this years ago when we were friends, I probably would have said yes. But after practically being enemies the last few years, I honestly don't know."

Kathryn: (confused) "Why are you enemies?"

Bay: "She uses people to get what she wants and is only interested in one thing…sex."

Kathryn: (eyes widen) "Oh my. Yeah, I-I can understand then what you're saying."

Bay: "I think I need to have another talk with Emmett and finish what we didn't get to say before."

Kathryn: (nodding) "With what happened with Simone."

Bay: (rolls her eyes) "Yeah and I'm wondering how that's gonna go." (sighs) "Time will tell." (nervously) "Does Regina know any of this?"

Kathryn: (shakes her head) "No. You asked me not to and I respect your wishes."

Bay: (smiles a little) "Thank you."

(Kathryn nods and smiles before excusing herself so Bay can finish getting ready for school. At Emmett's place, he's in his room getting ready when one of his pictures on his desk catches his eye. He goes to his desk and takes the picture in his hand and signs, briefly closes his eyes. He remembers the day of the picture in his hand. It was when he and Bay were at prom and they posed happily for the camera. He sighs deeply and jumps up a little when he feels a set of hands on his back. He turns his head around o see who it is, revealing Melody. She smiles briefly before signing)

Melody: _"Haven't really talked to you lately. You were either out doing something or with friends. How have things been?"_

Emmett: (shrugs) _"You mean when dad cared more about winning custody of me than having me at his place because he loved me?"_

Melody: (sighs) _"Honey, he did love you. He's your father. Of course he loves you."_

Emmett: (raises his eyebrows) _"He has a funny way of showing it."_

Melody: (sadly sighs) _"He's been asking about you."_

(Emmett stares at his mother for a few seconds before signing)

Emmett: _"What does he say?"_

Melody: _"That he loves you and wishes you would talk to him."_

Emmett: (scoffs) _"Why? So he can defend her again?"_

Melody: (shakes her head) _"He's not with her anymore. He chose you."_

(Emmett looks at his mother angrily)

Emmett: _"Yeah, because he had no choice. Mom, if Olivia wasn't caught with the drugs, he'd probably still be with her."_ (shakes his head angrily) _"As far as I'm concerned, he can go to hell."_

(The anger in Emmett's facial expressions and his language shocks Melody and her eyes widen)

Melody: _"Emmett! Don't speak about your father that way. No matter what he's done or who he's with, he's your dad and he loves you."_

Emmett: (scoffs) _"Yeah, when it suits him."_ (sighs deeply)_ "Look, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late."_

Melody: _"Have any plans after school?"_  
Emmett: _"I'm hoping to speak to Bay because there were a few things we needed to discuss."_

(Emmett looks down sadly, which Melody notices. She raises her son's face with her fingers and looks at him sympathetically)

Melody: _"You miss her, don't you?"_

(Emmett sighs deeply before nodding slowly)

Emmett: _"Everyday. I miss her jokes. I miss her smile."_ (shrugs sadly) _"I miss my best friend."_

(Melody sees how depressed her son is and looks at him)

Melody:_ "Give her time. She'll come around."_

Emmett: _"I would love that, but I'm not sure she will."_

(Emmett signs 'goodbye' to his mom before leaving the house. Melody looks sad and sighs, wishing her son was happy again)

**Thank you for reading. Please review so I know what you think so far and if I'm doing okay with this story. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorite. I admit I wish more of you would leave feedback because I'm starting to feel that no one is reading this story. I enjoy writing it, but the lack of reviews don't inspire me very much to update more. I love those that take the time to review and even follow/favorite because you're telling me you love this story. I know some of you aren't crazy about my writing methods and I apologize for that, but like I said for all my stories: this is how I write. Please accept that. I have always said if you have any questions or concerns, leave them in a review or PM me and I will gladly answer them. I had a review in the last update requesting some Daphne scenes with either Bay or Emmett. I chose with Bay as it fit with the next chapter. What Toby does in this next update may surprise you or may not, depending on how you feel. I accept constructive criticism, but please nothing hurtful. I do my best with this story. I also received another review from someone stating they're more of a Ty/Bay fan. To be honest, I like Bay with both guys. But I chose to write a story on 'Bemmett' as a lot of people seem to like them and like I said, I enjoy writing for them. If you are a Bay/Ty fan and would like me to write a story on them as well, I will consider it, but please remember this, I ****won't****write one if no one will read/review it. To me, it's not worth writing a story if no one will read/review. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews and/or PMs. I enjoy reviews, what writer doesn't? If you have a specific storyline in mind, I'm willing to discuss it but again keep in mind 1) It may take me awhile to write it as I have other stories as well I'm currently writing 2) if I feel the story is too difficult to write I will either change it somewhat so it's easier to write or respectfully decline. Once you give me the storyline I will then assume you are asking me to write and & you are giving me permission to write my own spin on it. If you feel I'm not doing good on it, then I'm sorry you feel that way, but I will kindly tell you that you shouldn't have asked me to write it in the first place. Writing a story takes time as being I have other stories as well as a full time job, I wish I had all the time in the world, but unfortunately I don't. You're welcome to ask for updates on the story or this story. I prefer to only do a story with Bay and Ty or Emmett. I recently had major surgery so that's why I haven't updated in awhile. Thank you for understanding and for reading. Just to give you a heads up that there is violence in this chapter. I don't own SAB, but do the story.**

Chapter 6

(Bay finishes getting ready for school. She looks in the mirror and has on her usual school uniform along with her black boots. She looks at her hair, which shows the spot just above her ears are pulled back into a beret. She has on some light makeup. She knew she was predictable Bay Madeline Kennish who wears the same shoes, the same makeup, and the same hair style everyday at school and half the time at home, but she honestly didn't care. This is how she liked to look and she knew her parents didn't always approve of it. But the way she figured, they've had seventeen years to get used to it. But she had to give them points because at least they tried. Bay couldn't help but smile that there was that one person who loved how she dressed, who loved how she did her hair, hell, who even loved her behavior when most of the time the people didn't, but unfortunately, she wasn't with him. She sighed sadly and looked down because she knew he wanted to be with her and truthfully, she wanted to be with him too. But there was that one little fact that she just couldn't ignore, no matter how much she wanted to. She would give anything if she could ignore it or even wish it didn't happen. But she knew one thing: she needed to talk to Emmett about it. Granted, they talked the other night, but they didn't get everything out in the open. Something told her that he felt the same way. They discussed the cheating a little, but not in great detail. The way Emmett's issues with his family were brought up, it was obvious that needed to be discussed. But she was glad it did because it was clear Emmett was somewhat relieved)

(Bay could tell Emmett had issues with his father, but she honestly couldn't blame him on it. It was kinda sad when your own father seemed to care more about winning than actually being your dad. Bay couldn't help but be somewhat relieved that at least she had a better relationship with hers. It wasn't perfect, but it was better)

(As Bay is getting her book bag, she makes sure she has what she needs for school. She then leaves her room and goes downstairs to see her parents making breakfast. They notice her and greet her)

John: "Well, there's my beautiful daughter."

Kathryn: "Hi, honey."

Bay: (smiles briefly) "Hey."

John: "Are you ready for school?"

Bay: (chuckles dryly) "Sure."

(They sense her uneasiness and look at her somewhat worriedly)

John: "Everything okay?"

(Bay shrugs and smiles)

Bay: "Fine. Life is peachy."

Kathryn: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bay: "Not really."

Kathryn: (nods) "Okay, that's fine."

John: "How about some breakfast?"

Bay: "Not that hungry, but thanks anyway."

John: "Honey, I don't like the idea of you going to school on an empty stomach."

Kathryn: "John, she knows her own body. If she's not hungry, we have to respect that."

(John puts his hands up in defeat)

John: "Okay, okay, whatever you want, sweetie."

Bay: (briefly smiles) "Thanks. Well, I'll see you later. Going to school."

(They all say their goodbye's before Bay leaves the house. As she's about to get in her car, she's stopped by Daphne)

Daphne: **"Can we talk?"**

Bay: (sighs) **"I don't know if that's such a good idea considering what's happened lately."**

Daphne: (nods in defeat) **"I deserve that. But…"** (sighs) **"….I wanted to apologize."**

(Bay studies Daphne's facial expressions before speaking)

Bay: **"Okay, keep going."**

(Daphne sighs deeply and looks at Bay apologetically)

Daphne: **"I'm sorry for trying to butt into what's going on between you and Emmett**." (nods) **"I know it's between you two, but I just wanted to help. I hope you'll forgive me, but if you can't, I understand."**

(Bay turns her head and briefly closes her eyes before looking at Daphne)

Bay:** "I understand you were just trying to help and while I appreciate it, it wasn't your place to get in the middle. I know me and Emmett have a lot we need to discuss, but it's up to us on when we decide to do it. You're right on one thing…that it won't get resolved until we approach it, but I just couldn't handle it before…"** (groans) **"…and Simone definitely wasn't making it easier when she confronted me many times at my locker or other places. I know we go to the same school but I would love nothing more than to slap the so-called apology she always gives me."**

Daphne: (confused) **"Simone tries to talk to you?"**

Bay: **"Oh yeah. She finally stopped….for now anyway."**

Daphne: (seriously) **"You want me to talk to her? She and I kinda hung out before so maybe after a few choice words from me, she'll leave you the hell alone."**

(Bay can't help but laugh some at Daphne's suggestion but quickly shakes her head)

Bay: **"No, its okay. It won't make a difference because I still have to see her at school."** (scoffs) **"I feel bad for Toby as well because she hurt him, too. That I also won't forgive her for."**

Daphne: (scoffs) **"Yeah, towards the end of us hanging out, she showed me her true colors. She gets around, if you know what I mean."**

Bay: (nods) **"Oh trust me, I definitely know what you mean. I was friends with her years ago and I don't plan on visiting that friendship."**

Daphne: (shakes her head) **"Trust me, neither do I."**

(They smile at each other before Daphne speaks)

Daphne: **"I will stop talking and let you go, but just let me say this and I promise I'm done."**

Bay: (nods) **"Okay, go ahead."**

Daphne: (sighs) **"What Emmett did was bad. I know that and he knows that. You didn't deserve that. No one will blame you if you completely break things off with him. But what you two had was real. Not very many people are lucky enough to get it. Yes, you and Emmett are young, but I saw the way you two looked at each other. You had a love like no one else really saw or was able to keep. John and Kathryn, they love each other. True, they're not perfect, but then again, no one is. But they must be doing something right if they're still together."**

(Bay nods to Daphne's words and continues to listen)

Daphne: **"I'm not saying what you and Emmett had won't be easy to fix. It'll probably be hard work. But all I'm saying is…you'll always wonder what could have been if you don't at least try talk about it. Talking is the key. Without that, there's nothing."** (shrugs) **"I'm sure Kathryn said that much to you."** (smiles a little) **"Am I right?"**

(Bay tries not to show it, but she knows Daphne is right. She looks down slightly before facing Daphne)

Bay: (nods) **"You're right. I know I need to talk to him."** (sighs sadly)** "It's just been so hard because of everything that happened. But mom did say if I don't talk to him, it won't get any better." **(nods & smiles) **"Thanks, Daphne. I appreciate it."**

Daphne: (smiles) **"Anytime. I'm always here for you. I hope you know that."**

Bay: (nods) **"Yeah, I know. I appreciate it."**

(They share a hug before Bay gets in her car and goes to school and Daphne does the same. After school gets out for the day, Emmett is taking pictures in the park and while he walks around, deciding what his next shot will be, he notices Toby coming in his direction. Emmett isn't sure what to do so he smiles and waves, but Toby just gives him a dirty look before purposely bumping into him, causing Emmett to step back from the force. Emmett tries to decide whether to let Toby walk away or try talk to his former friend. He decides to try talk to him and gently grabs Toby's arm. But Toby angrily pulls away from Emmett's grasp. Toby bitterly looks at Emmett)

Toby: "Let go of me!"

Emmett: _"I'm sorry, Toby. I was just hoping we could talk."_

Toby: (angrily) **"Talk about what? How you hurt my sister? Or how about when your cheating with Simone caused her to be unfaithful?"**

(Emmett deeply sighs and tilts his head)

Emmett:_ "All of it. I will never be able to apologize enough for it. I know it was wrong."_

Toby: (shouts) **"You're damn right it was wrong! I know Simone and I weren't that serious yet, but you and Bay were! Look what you did, Emmett! I know you wish you could take it back, but you know what?! You can't!"**

(Emmett looks at him pleadingly)

Emmett: _"I know! You're right! I wish I could take it back! It was unforgivable!"_

Toby: (shouts) **"Then why the hell did you do it?!"**

(Emmett looks down in shame for what seemed like forever before he finally looks up to meet Toby in the eyes)

Emmett: _"Because I was mad. I was hurt. Bay went behind my back and got in the middle of the fight between my parents after I specifically asked her not to."_ (shakes his head) _"I'm not using that as an excuse because there is none. But…But I felt betrayed when she did that. I needed some way to numb the pain. And Simone was there and even though she doesn't sign so I couldn't understand her, I got the feeling she was trying to escape, too."_

(Toby turns his head slightly to remember the events of that night before looking back at Emmett and shakes his head, scoffing)

Toby: **"Yeah, well, I wasn't ready to sleep with her yet, so I guess she found another bed partner."**

(Toby shakes his head and begins to walk away but Emmett attempts to walk in front of him and tries to continue to mend things but Toby angrily shoves him to the side and then walks to him)

Toby: (shouts) "It's because of you that Bay's life is shattered and why my relationship ended! You and that bitch!"

(Toby then angrily punches Emmett in the face, causing his lips to start bleeding. The force of the hit also causes Emmett to nearly fall down but he catches his balance)

Toby: (shouts) "Stay the hell away from my sister! You don't deserve her!"

(Toby then starts panting heavily as he walks away. Emmett sighs as he feels his bloodied lip. He winces in pain to feel it already getting swollen. He looks at his finger that was on his lip and sees the blood. He looks in Toby's direction and he gets his stuff but he looks down in defeat because he knows he deserved what Toby did. He walks away and flinches again from the pain of his lip)

**I hope you liked the update. I apologize for the violence in this chapter, but I felt the need to explore how Toby felt from Emmett's betrayal being he was dating Simone. If you feel I need to cover something specific, leave it in a review and I will do my best. I plan on dedicating another chapter to Bay and Emmett's talk, but not sure yet when that'll be. Thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


End file.
